Attending Boarding School
by Anime-Manga-Music-Lover
Summary: Alucard and Seras are going undercover at a boarding school as students have started going missing. But while there, Alucard and Seras start to get possessive of each other. Without Integra around, will they start to become something more than Master and Servant? Sire and Childe?
1. Chapter 1

**A story idea that I've been thinking about for a while about Seras and Alcuard attending SCHOOL! XD (With Walter and Pip in story!)**

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Alucard growled beside me as I still stared shocked at Integra behind her desk.

"I am extremely serious Alucard." She said, closing a folder in front of her. "There's been a report of a vampire sighting near a boarding school where students seem to have started to go missing over the last few weeks, at least two to four people will disappear a week." Integra stood up from her desk and gave us a smirk. "Which is why you two will be attending as students. Seras, obviously, can pass as a teen as she is still only nineteen and –"

"B-but Sir," I stuttered out, cutting her off. "Master can't attend school!"

Integra looked at me, lifting an eyebrow up. "And why not?"

I felt my face heat up as I looked at Master, to also see him staring at me. "W-well, be-because M-Master l-looks…" my face is on fire now. "looks too old!" I quickly rushed out staring hard at the floor.

The room was extremely quiet before Master burst out laughing, throwing his head back as he clenched his sides. Then a sudden thought came to me. _What if Master is passing as a teacher and that's why he's laughing at me. _I felt my face heat up more._ I'm such an idiot._ I thought, sighing.

I didn't even noticed Walter had walked into the room until I heard him clear his throat next to Sir Integra, holding two boxes in his hands.

"Sorry, to interrupt your… enjoyable laughter Alucard but I have your uniforms. I must say, it was a bit difficult when I told them your sizes. Alucard for his height and Miss Victoria for…" Walter cleared his throat before stepping towards us and handed each of us a box. "Anyway, please have a look at them."

I took the box from Walter's hand and opened the lid, placing the box on the floor before carefully lifting a black jacket, white polo shirt, a red tie and bow, with a matching black skirt and pants, with black stocking at the bottom of the box.

"Why is there both a tie and pants in my box?" I asked, confused.

"This school has a leniency of dress code for the girls, allowing them to wear clothing they feel most comfortable in." Walter said.

"Oh." I said, looking at the red tie. _I'll won't wear the pants, but I think I'll look good in a tie rather than a bow. _I thought.

"Now," Sir Integra said, I looked up at her. "we've already had your other spare uniforms sent to your dorms as you both will be passing as Senior students." I looked over at Master to see that he also had a matching uniform as mine but without the bow, skirt and stockings in the box.

"What? You're not going to go as a teacher?" I asked, looking at Master. "But, you're too old!"

Master started laughing again and Sir Integra sighed as Walter looked at me with a bit of pity in his eyes.

"Do you forget what I am, Police Girl?" Master said as shadows covered him and the uniform in his hands.

And when the shadows disappeared, I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face as I stared at a younger version of Master in the school uniform, his hair is shoulder length and was covering part of his face as he grinned at me with his crimson red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I believe the office is this way Master." I mumbled looking down at the map in my hand.

Me and Master were walking through the middle of the school's quad, rolling our suitcases behind us when a sharp whistle jerked me to look up from the map. A boy was walking towards us, his eyes looking up and down my body. As he got closer, Master suddenly stepped in front of me, causing me to stop walking in surprise.

"How dare you." Master lowly growled, standing tall in front of the boy. "You, pound of flesh, think you have to the right to whistle and desire what is mine?" A shiver spread throughout my body before I quickly went to stand beside Master, to realize he was holding the boy by his shirt.

"Ma- Alucard, let him go." I said, grabbing his arm. "We're suppose to behave and not draw attention to ourselves."

"I am simple having a talk with this _boy_, police girl." Master said, as I realized the boy hasn't said or struggled in the least. I looked to the boy and realized his eyes were blank, a light red halo around his brown eyes. "You will do well to remember that this girl, belongs to no one but me." The boy nodded his head.

"Yes, she belongs to no one but you." He mumbled out. "No one but you."

"Good." Master said, letting the boy's shirt go. "Now, go run along and make sure others know about this too." The boy nodded his head before walking away from us.

I quickly looked up at Master. "I belong to no one." I said, when goosebumps rose throughout my body as Master's red eyes stared into my blue eyes.

"You belong to me, Seras." He grabbed my chin. "Your body," His hand slid down my throat, his finger grazing my skin, raising goosebumps as my breathing started to quicken. "soul," He grabbed the knot of my tie, pulling me closer as a soft gasp left my lips as Master tilted his head to my neck "and blood belongs to me and only to me." A shiver went down my spine as I felt his tongue lick my neck before he pulled away.

"Come along now." He said, walking away. I took a shaky deep breath before grabbing our suitcases handle and followed after Master, my neck tingle and damp from Master's tongue.

* * *

"Th-that isn't possible." The womam behind the desk mumbled. "This can't be possible! You should have gotten your own room! I don't understand how this can happen!" She rubbed her head before looking at both me and Seras. "There seems to have been a grave mistake at the office that… you two will be sharing a room."

"What?!" Seras yelled, before placing her hand over her mouth.

"I truly am sorry, Mr. and Ms. Hellsing. But I will get this fix as fast as I can." She placed a key and a piece of paper on the desktop, pushing it towards us as she grabbed the phone and pulled it closer to herself. "In the meantime, you" she looked at me. "will be spending the night here in the girl's dorm until I get this mess fixed. Class is almost over for the day, so you may make yourself comfortable for the night and luckily, Ms. Hellsing has no roommate, so you may sleep on the unoccupied bed."

I smiled as I grabbed the key and paper. "Please, take your time." I said, wrapping my arm around Seras's shoulder, pulling her against me. "Me and _my sister_ have shared a room before, so this will be no different than when we were young." I gave the key and paper to Seras before turning us around and started walking up the stairs, carrying both our suitcases up.

"B-but Master –"

"What floor?"

"Huh?"

"What floor is our room?"

"Oh," she looked at the paper. "We're on the fifth floor, room 506." She said, before stopping on the next landing. "Master you're not really going to sleep in my room… are you?"

"Of course, I am, Police Girl." I said smiling at her as she turned to look at me in shock. "Do you wish for me to sleep out in courtyard?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Then where would you rather I sleep at?" I stopped two steps away from her, but I still towered over her.

"I-I don't know." She said before quickly looking at me. "Okay, I'll let you stay with me but on one condition!"

I lifted an eyebrow at her as a grin spread across my face. "Oh, what would that be?"

Her cheeks started to turn pink. "You must not look when I change!" She pointed her finger at my face, her finger that is shaking.

I chuckled as I smiled at her. "You have my word that I will look away." She stared shocked at me before nodding her head. "Come along now, we must set up for the night."

* * *

"Which side would you like to have Master?" Seras asked me as I set her suitcase down in the middle of the room. I took mine and placed it beside the bed on the right side of the room. "Okay." Seras grabbed her suitcase and opened it, unpacking her things.

"Get some rest, Police Girl." I said, laying on the bed, closing my eyes. "Tonight, we begin our hunt after Midnight."

"Yes Sir." I heard her mumble as I allowed myself to fall sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"He didn't show up tonight Master." I said yawning. We stood on top of the school's bell tower, looking down at the shadows for any movement.

"No, he did not." Master grumbled. I looked up at Master as he stood beside me. He was looking at the horizon. I yawned again as I turned to look, seeing that sunrise is just a few minutes away. "Let's go back and sleep." Master said, placing his arm over my shoulder before taking a step forward – pushing me forward – and we fell.

I kept my mouth shut to keep the scream in throughout the duration of the fall, keeping my eyes tightly shut until I felt my feet touch the ground. I opened my eyes and took a deep, calming, breath before taking a step forward but my legs felt wobbly. I didn't realize that Master still had his arm around my shoulder until I felt him pull me closer against his body. I looked up at him as we started walking, slowly, before looking ahead. The sun is now rising, and I felt my eyes getting heavier as we kept walking, leaning against Master as my eyes are starting to shut to sleep.

"We're almost there." Master mumbled.

I nodded my head and forced my eyes to open again to keep walking as we were a few feet away from the Dorms entrance. My eyes were drooping close again as we walked up the stairs. I tried to keep my eyes open but they wouldn't anymore, my eyes staying closed but my mind is awake enough for me to keep my feet moving, trusting Master to guide me to our room. But then I felt Master stop momentarily before feeling my legs being lifted up. I jerk and opened my eyes, to see that Master is carrying me up the stairs before feeling my eyes close again.

"We're here." Master mumbled to me. I tried to force my eyes open again, barely seeing the door through my blurred vision as I reached for the key in my pocket to open the door.

But instead of Master stopping in front of the door, he kept walking until we stepped through it. I would have been amazed that I went through a solid object with Master but, the sun is raising and is pulling me to sleep. Master laid me on my bed then I felt him cover me with the blanket. I let out a sigh as I buried my face into my pillow. For a brief moment, as I was falling asleep, I think I felt Master place his hand on my head… but I could be imagining it.

* * *

I growled as I pressed the pillow against my ear, the annoying alarm ringing and ringing. I slowly lifted the pillow and opened an eye to see the Police Girl blindly reaching for the phone on her night stand, her head turned away from the small sunlight that's spilling in from the gap in the curtain that I had closed when we returned this morning.

"Hello?" The sound of her groggy voice caught my attention before she suddenly sat up in bed. "Y-yes sir. I'm up." I watched her as she talked to Integra. She yawned, her fangs lengthen a bit. "No, Sir, he didn't show up last night." Seras said, as her eyes closed again. "Master has been well behaved, sir." She laid back in bed and stretched, her bones popping. "Sir, I don't think I'll be able to do that." She groaned. "Yes sir, I'll try." Then she sat up again. "Class! R-right sir! Have a good day Sir Integra." She hung up the phone as she sighed, rubbing her eyes as she yawned again, her fangs baring themselves.

"Afternoon Seras." I mumbled out to her, her head shot up to me, her eyes looking for my face before finding my eyes partially hiding under the pillow.

"Afternoon Master." She said, scratching the back of her head that turned into a stretch. "We have to get ready for class, Master. Lunch time is almost over." I growled as I pulled the pillow back over my face. "I'd rather go back to sleep too Master. But," She yawned again. "at least Sir Integra managed to only give us classes in the afternoon. So, technically, we'll be up for about three hours then we can come back and get more sleep." I heard the floor creak as I can hear her feet shuffling on the wood floor. "Come on Master, we can't be late."

I growled again before finally sitting up in bed.

* * *

"Alright class, we have two new students today." The professor said as me and Master stood in front of our first class – a History class. "This is Miss Seras Victoria-Hellsing and her brother, A-Al-u-card? Alucard? I'm sorry, did I say that right?" He looked to either of us. I nodded my head. "Alucard Hellsing." He finished with a wrinkling smile – he's probably in his sixties.

I smiled at the class. "Hi, it's so nice to meet you." I said, as whispers spread throughout the class… mostly from the boys, some smiling at me – smiles I very well know what they mean especially as they looked at my chest.

Then Master growled. Growled loud enough that the entire class had instantly gone quiet. I bumped my elbow against his arm. Master is so busy staring down at every male in this room that I had to bump my elbow against his arm again, harder. He finally looked at me before looking back the class.

"I'll only say this once," Master said, glaring at the boys. _"keep away from my Seras."_

I stared at Master shocked, especially has he grabbed my hand – surprisingly his grip is gentle – and pulled me pass the rows of tables to the back by the windows and sat down in the chair, pulling me down next to him in the empty seat – his arm resting on the back of my seat as I can feel his hand on my shoulder. The entire class was completely silent until the professor cleared his throat, mumbling something before telling us open a book and started the lesson.

Throughout the class, everyone was looking back at us every once in a while. I was trying to ignore that Master was causally playing with the ends of my hair, but it was really hard! But then a girl caught my attention, just two tables down from us on the right, she wasn't staring at me but at Master and the way she's staring at him… I felt my eyes narrowed her as my lips pulled back over my teeth as I leaned more forward in chair. Blocking her view of Alucard and as her eyes meet mine, she quickly looked away and back to the board.

"Jealous?" Master whispered in my ear, cause me to jump in my seat. I turned my head to look at Master to see him grinning at me.

I just shook my head. "You're seeing things Master." I whispered, before looking back at the board. "Her staring was inappropriate, and it was bothering me."

Master chuckled then I felt his breath against my ear. My body tensed as goosebumps spread throughout my body at the heat of his breath on my neck and ear. "No, need to lie or be jealous, my little Seras."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I started working more and hadn't had much time to type and when I do type, I ended up not knowing what to write. But don't worry! I'm not going to drop this, I know how I want to end this, it's just a matter of getting to the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I yawned at this boring lesson, the old man's voice completely boring to _death_ that I closed my eyes as I kept playing with the ends of Seras's hair, feeling her body under my arm as she breathed in and out – something she still does out of habit. I leaned my head back up to the ceiling, then I got an idea to get me a bit out of this boredom.

I opened my eyes and rolled my head to the right to watch Seras from behind, as I slid my fingers from the ends of her hair to under her hair to the nape of her neck, giving her neck a small squeeze. Her body tensed for a moment before relaxing as I kept massaging the back of her neck before slowly sliding my hand down her back, pressing my fingers on her spine. Seras tensed as I got lower on her spine, her back arching. I grinned as I leaned towards her ear.

"Seras, you're so tense." I whispered, sliding my fingers back up her spine. "Why are you so tense?" I asked, sliding my fingers back to the nape of her neck, massaging it again.

"I'm not." She mumbled. "And you're distracting me."

"No, I'm not." I said, smiling.

"Yes, you are. I'm trying to take notes, so please stop touching me."

"Hmm," I hummed, still massaging her neck. "I'm bored."

I blow into her ear and the pencil in her hand broke in half. I chuckled as she quickly covered her ear and whipped her head towards me, her face flushing red. I grinned at her as the bell finally rang.

* * *

_I can't believe Master did that to me!_ I thought as I lead us to our next class, my face and ear still warm. Master is also still grinning as I kept glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"That is so… _immature_ of you Master!" I grumbled, walking through the door of our Calculus class. Master chuckled. I turned around towards him. "You better not do that again." I pointed a finger at him, at his face.

Master stared at my finger before looking into my eyes. I stared at him… into his… red eyes… I gulped as I realized what I just said and what I'm currently doing. I quickly put my hand down and turned around when Master quickly wrapped an arm around my waist causing me to release a squeal as I was pressed against his chest.

"Police Girl," Master said in my ear. I froze and tensed up immediately, wishing that I can take back what I just did and said. "You seem to like telling me what to do lately today." I shook my head.

"N-no!" Then I felt his hand grab my chin and turned my head up.

His arm tightened around my waist, pressing my back more against his chest. Our height difference causing my neck to strain as he kept staring into my eyes as a grin spread across his face.

"You keep telling me to do things, Police Girl," I felt a shiver run down my spine and what feels like my heart is starting to beat again as Master leaned his head closer to mine, my face heating up. "I just might have to punish you later." I can barely feel his fingers caressing my face as I kept staring into his crimson eyes.

I opened my mouth to apologize, to promise that I won't do it again, but nothing came out and my lack of response caused one of Master's eyebrows to go up as his grin widen a bit.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" A woman's voice asked, I tried to push my head down but Master's hand didn't budge. "Let her go at once!" Master looked up and I tried lowering my head but Master held my head up. "This is a completely inapparent display in a classroom! Especially in front of others!"

_Master, please let go._ I thought, an aching pain starting in my neck.

"I'm just consoling her." Master said, before lowering my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. "Don't worry my dear Seras, I'll protect you for all those _disgusting sacks of meat_." He said. "And you better behave yourself or there'll be punishment later." He mumbled in my ear. I felt my face heat up at the feel of his lips close to my ear.

I nodded my head. "I-I'm okay." I said, before looking in front of me, looking at our _heavily_ pregnant calculus professor. I gave her a smile. "I'm okay. Th-there nothing for you to worry about." I said to her. "This is my brother," _God it feels weird to say that out loud._ "Alucard and I'm Seras we-we're new to your class today." I looked at Master from the corner of my eye. "You-you can let me go now… please." I added at the late moment. Master smiled before unwrapping his arms from around me.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now." He placed his hand on my lower back. "We'll go sit down now." He said, giving me a light push down the aisle of tables to the back.

* * *

Since I sat Seras down, I kept staring at his _boy_ that kept looking at her as she was obliviously taking notes. I noticed him staring at her when I was holding her against me as I was talking to the pregnant teacher, I stared him down, clearly threating him, but he completely ignored me – like he is now! Even as I sit next to her, I even went as far as pulling her chair next to mine and wrapping my arm around her, pulling her closer to me but he kept ignoring me, his eyes only on her!

_How dare he stare at her!_ _How dare he ignore me and stare at what is mine! _I growled low from my throat causing Seras to stiffen in my arm as she turned her head to look at me.

"Master?" She mumbled softly.

I ignored her as I clenched my teeth together, promising to gouge out his eyes one night when his eyes finally moved to mine. His green eyes staring into mine then I felt a thrill of excitement as he stared at me with the look of hate. A grin spread across my face as I kept staring at him. He dares to look at me, like that. _What a brave human._ I thought as I softly chuckled, pulling Seras against my chest to see if he reacts. And he did, the look of hate intensifying and what seems to be a hint of murder.

"This is just becoming a not so boring day." I mumbled.

"What is it, Master?" Seras mumbled softly. I looked down into her blue eyes and felt my smile widen more.

"Nothing, you need to worry about." I said, placing my hand on her head, running my fingers through her hair as I looked back at the boy. "Nothing at all." I grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I really would like you to tell me what it is, Master." I mumbled as I was packing my notebook in my backpack – class finally over.

"There's nothing you need to know… at this moment." Master said, standing up from his seat.

_Oh, so Master will tell me eventually… I guess that's something._ I thought, standing up and following Master out of the classroom before letting me lead us to our next and last class – which is Physical ED.

We were walking when a boy suddenly walked beside me, from the corner of my eye I can see he was looking at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Excuse me." I turned to look at him before stopping.

"Yes." I said smiling at him. He was about 5'10 with green eyes and brown wavy hair that was in a small ponytail.

"I'm sorry, but do you happen to know where the class for physical ed is taking place?" He gave me a sheepish smile. "I have a bad sense of direction and drew a map to help me, but I'm still lost."

"No problem, in fact, we're on our way there too." I said.

"Oh, that's great!" He said smiling as we started walking again. "My name is Travis."

"I'm Seras and this is my brother," _Really weird saying that._ "Alucard."

"I know, we have Calculus together."

"Oh, we do?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I was sitting near the front, so you probably didn't see me."

I chuckled, feeling my face heat up, knowing why I didn't see him. "Well, let's go, before we're late." I said walking and leading the way.

"So Seras, I was just thinking that, since you're new and all, that I can help you with Calculus." I looked at him as we walked. "I-I mean, I'm not sure if you already learned what we learned so far and that if you need help I –"

"She doesn't need your help." Master said interrupting him. "If she needs help, she has me."

"Alucard!" I turned to look at Master, he grunted and looked away from me. I turned my head to look at Travis. "Thanks for the offer Travis." I said smiling at him. "If I need help, I'll let you know." He smiled at me, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

* * *

"Hmm, I'll go ahead and let you two out go to your dorms early today and to come back tomorrow." Our gym teacher, Mr. Watson – a man in his mid-twenties with blonde sandy hair and blue eyes – said looking through a box of gym clothes. "I don't have any clothes in either of your sizes in here. I'll have to order some and that'll take a few days." He turned to look at us. "So, come in tomorrow with a pair of work-out clothes." He looked at me. "I'll talk to one of the female teachers to give me a locker number for you and I'll have to look for a locker for you too." He said, looking at Alucard before picking up his clipboard. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said smiling at me, giving me a wink as he left the office.

I felt the bridge of my nose and lips twitch, wanting to scrunch up and bare my fangs at him, when I heard Master growl behind me.

"Let's go police girl." Master said, giving my back a slight push. "Let's return back and get some sleep before night falls."

"Yes Sir." I said, walking out of the boy's gym office and lead us back to our dorm room.

* * *

"Finally." Seras sighed as we walked into the darkness of our room, I loosened the knot of my tie as she walked to her bed and I walked to mine. I laid on my bed and kicked my shoes off, releasing my own sigh as I closed my eyes.

"Sleep Police Girl." I said, hearing her kicking off her own shoes.

"Yes…" She yawned. "sir. Good afternoon Master." She mumbled.

I hummed, feeling a corner of my lips twitch. "Good afternoon." I mumbled back.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt as there was knocking on the door. I groaned as I pushed myself up and off the bed, stretching as I walked to the door, glancing at Master as his head was under his pillow. I yawned as I grabbed the doorknob, turning it as I opened the door.

"Yes?" I squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight that's filling the hallway, to barely see a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, were you taking a nap?" I nodded my head. "Sorry about that, but I just wanted to welcome you to the dorms. I'm Celia, your neighbor next door." She said, pointing to her left.

I smiled at her. "Hi Celia, I'm Seras. Nice to meet you." I looked at her a bit more. _She looks familiar._ "Have I seen you somewhere?" I asked.

"Oh!" she smiled. "I didn't think you'll recognize me, we're in the same History class."

"Oh, that's cool." I said, smiling back before yawning again.

"Well, I'll see you later. I'll let you go back to taking a nap."

"Thanks." I said, starting to close the door. "I'll see you later."

"Oh," I paused closing the door. "if you need any help with your history homework, let me know."

"Thanks, I will."

I closed the door, putting the lock on before walking back to the bed, falling face first into my pillow, letting out a sigh. I was starting to drift off to sleep when there was a knock on the door again. I groaned into the pillow before pushing myself up off the bed as they kept knocking.

"Go away." Master growled, his head still under his pillow.

"That's rude Master besides," I said, stopping at the door. "they're still knocking."

Master growled again as I unlocked the door, barely turning the knob before it was suddenly shoved opened.

"Wha-" I yelped before placing my hand on the door, stopping it from being opened further.

"I told you she was here, just needed to keep knocking." I felt my eyes narrowed as the girl with black hair and blue eyes said that, realizing she was the girl that was staring at Master earlier in History class.


	6. Not Chapter 6

**Sorry, about not updating everyone! I've been busy with work and haven't really been able to type and now with this Pandemic, I'll have a less likely chance of typing more cause I'm an 'essential worker' and the only person in my family that's working outside of our home. But I am taking care of myself! So, everyone take care of yourselves as well. **

**And I hope to present Chapter 6 soon! :)**

**[4/06/20]**


End file.
